U01 Project Summary/Abstract Coronavirus Disease 2019 (COVID-19) is a pandemic currently without preventive or curative treatments, causing unprecedented disruption and costs to individuals and society. This COVID-19 Administrative Supplement to the ?Coordinating Center to Help Eliminate/Reduce Oral Health Inequalities in Children? (CC) (U01DE025507) will leverage collaborative research and coordinating center expertise and services to a University of California Office of the President (UCOP) reviewed and California Breast Cancer Research Program funded (R00RG2901) pilot trial to assess antiseptic mouthwashes in SARS-CoV-2 infected adults on viral load. Initial guidance from US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and American Dental Association recommended dental providers have patients use a pre-procedural antiseptic rinse, despite no empirical clinical evidence. This proposed administrative supplement will specifically address the item in NOT- DE-20-022 ?Pilot testing of existing therapeutic modulators of oral microbiota that may limit infectivity of SARS- CoV-2?. The CC team possesses relevant transdisciplinary expertise in clinical trials, epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical research, and oral health, as well as data coordinating center experience serving multiple health and oral health projects in NIH research consortia. As the NIDCR Oral Health Disparities in Children (OHDC) Consortium's Coordinating Center the team has demonstrated its ability to collaboratively and creatively support large-scale, clinically-relevant, prevention trial research simultaneously in 9 UH2 studies and then in 4 UH3 randomized clinical trials in 6 institutions across 3 time zones to meet the overall scientific and project community partner goals. The CC will establish ongoing, collaborative relationships with the pilot project team to provide services and expertise in the following areas: (a) oral health-related clinical knowledge; (b) quantitative research design with particular emphasis on health outcomes in diverse populations; (c) selecting, developing, and refining measurement instruments; (d) informatics, including providing secure, customized data acquisition systems and project management and clinical trials management systems; (e) training in the use of those systems; (f) participant safety monitoring and reporting to the project investigators; (g) data management, processing, and quality control; (h) refining quantitative data analysis plans; (i) reporting on trial progress to the project investigators; and (j) perform statistical analyses including sample size estimation for any follow-up trials. Our experienced Coordinating Center team can provide efficient, comprehensive support to this UCOP funded pilot trial which could provide critical knowledge to form the empirical foundation to develop strategies to potentially benefit health care workers, frontline workers, high risk individuals such as immunocompromised people (including breast cancer patients), and groups impacted by health disparities.